An Unexpected Travel
by Sarafinja
Summary: Mario sends Ezio abroad so he can improve his skills as an assassin. What happens to the young assassin in the foreign contry? Can he forget his desire for revenge and find a new purpose in live or will he return as soon as possible? Ezio/OC - not a typical OC-Story! (Crappy summary, but please give the story a try!)
1. Ch 1: Not the mission he expected

**Author's note: Hey there! Yes, this is another Assassin's Creed II OC fanfiction, but it won't be that typical girl-gets-thrown-in-the-game-fic. My OC is from the same time as the characters and I will not follow the plot of the original games, so it's a kind of AU. This is my version of what could happen after the assassination of Vieri and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Tranlations:**

_mercenario_ – mercenary

_bastardo _– bastard

_nipote _– nephew

_zio – _uncle

_madre_ – mother

_piccina_ – little one (for girls)

_fratello –_ brother

_mercenari – _mercenaries

_Firenze _– Florence

_Germania_ – Germany

_Sacro Romano Impero _– Holy Roman Empire

_padre_ – father

_stupido – _stupid

_sorellina – _little sister

Chapter 1 – Not the mission he expected

_April, 1478, Monteriggioni_

"Ezio, you did good work last night!"

Said man grinned happily. He couldn't get enough of those praises. They made him feel like he was needed, like he finally was something worth again. He wasn't a criminal and he wasn't a murderer – he was an assassin. Staying with his uncle to train was probably the best choice he ever made in his life. He was glad he decided to fight Vieri de Pazzi instead of sailing towards Spain and joined the assassins.

"Oh, and by the way, your uncle wanted to see you"

The words of the _mercenario _mad Ezio even happier. He was sure that his uncle would trust him with more important missions from now on – maybe even the assassination of Francesco de Pazzi! Then, one more _bastardo_ involved in the conspiracy against his family would lay dead. Step by step, Templar by Templar, he would get revenge for his father and brothers.

He entered Mario's office in high spirits but when Ezio noticed the serious expression on his uncle's face, his smile vanished.

"_Nipote_, we have to talk."

Ezio gulped. That sounded like trouble.

"This is a hard decision for me, Ezio, but a necessary one."

"_Zio _Mario?" Ezio asked warily. What was the old assassin up to?

Mario sighted and buried his head in his hands for a while before he looked Ezio straight in the eye.

"I decided to send you away, _nipote._ An old friend of mine is the leader of the brotherhood in the Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg, a constituent state in the Holy Roman Empire of German Nation. He shall teach you the way of our order and hopefully you'll return as a proper assassin."

"Return as a proper assassin?! I AM a proper assassin; the assassination of Vieri de Pazzi is the proof!" Ezio shouted. He was angry, _very _angry. He trained for two years here and joined the assassins and now Mario _dared_ to send him to this cold country full of barbarians?!

"The assassination of Vieri de Pazzi?" Mario let out a mocking laugh. "It was a disaster, Ezio. You let your emotions control you and disrespected the dead." He looked his nephew deep in the eyes and then he sighted – almost in a tired matter.

"I understand your desire for revenge" Mario continued and now his voice didn't sound angry anymore, but soft an understanding. "I, too, want my blade to draw the blood of those responsible for my brother's death but you mustn't let this feeling consume all your happiness. I may be hard for you to understand it now, but I'm doing this for your own good. I'm sure you'll thank me for it one day."

Ezio pressed his lips together until they formed a thin line. He didn't answer his uncle, fearing he would lose control over his boiling anger once he opened his mouth to speak.

Mario just waited and never broke the eye contact with Ezio until the young man finally began to speak.

"When am I going to leave?" Ezio asked and Mario sighted at the pissed tone of voice of his nephew.

"You'll leave as soon as possible. We can't afford to lose more time. Go now and get your luggage. And don't forget to visit your mother and sister. Make sure you're ready to leave tomorrow at dawn."

"I can't wait" Ezio said ironically and left Mario's study to gather the things needed for his journey.

Once he had his bags packed, he went to see his family.

"You are leaving again?" Claudia asked shocked and Ezio thought, she sounded disappointed too, but it seemed like she didn't want her brother to know. "But what's with _madre_? What's with me?"

The pained expression on his sister's face made Ezio feel guilty. He flirted with the thought of telling her that he didn't want to leave either and he just wanted to stay with the remains of the Auditore family so they could at least pretend that everything was normal. But he didn't want to scare his sister more than she already was. She believed he knew what he was doing and his pretended mental strength gave her a strange kind of security. He couldn't show any weaknesses now; for her sake.

"It's because of my training, _piccina_. I must go there – in the long run, it's the best thing to do." Ezio grimaced when he realized that he used arguments similar to the ones Mario used to convince him.

"I suppose you are right, _fratello_, but I'll miss you" Claudia admitted. "Since… you know, since that… _that day_, you are always away training or joining the _mercenari _in random fights. You have changed, Ezio, and that scares me. Back in _Firenze _you were always happy, cheerful and nothing was able to worry you but now… I don't know. It seems like everything you do now is to save the whole mankind. You aren't my stupid _fratello _anymore, it's like you finally grew up." She said with a weak smile.

"Claudia" Ezio said softly and pulled his sister into a hug. "Don't worry so much – I'm still the same. I just had to think about the things that Mario told me about Templars and assassins and because I did stuff I shouldn't have done at Vieri's assassination _zio _Mario thinks that this training abroad will help me to avoid similar mistakes in the future. See? I'm still your stupid _fratello_ screwing up our uncle's work."

Ezio's words made Claudia chuckle.

"You are right. How silly of me to think that you grew up. You'll always have the mind of a little child – I already pity the woman who will be married to you one day."

Smiling, she walked away and Ezio's joking expression fell from his face like a mask. He was mad. He was mad at his uncle, mad at the world, mad at everything and everybody. He had to leave his family and even lie to them in order to keep them happy. Why did they become like that? This was all the fault of those Templar pigs! They destroyed his life, his happiness, his family! And therefore, they should pay – with their lives! A dark grin spread on Ezio's face. He would travel to that goddamned country in order to gain experience and when he returned, he could destroy them all, when they already forgot about him he could avenge his father and brothers out of the shadows, unnoticed like a true assassin. To him, it doesn't matter that his uncle wanted him to calm down and give up on his revenge – Ezio just couldn't do it. He felt like… like he _owed_ them the death of their murderers. Almost every night their faces haunted him in his sleep. He wasn't able to let them go – just like his mother. They had just different ways of showing it.

Slowly, Ezio began to think that his uncle may me right and that he needed some distance to calm down. Sometimes, Ezio feared his own thoughts. They were dark and full of the desire for blood and revenge.

Maybe he just refused to travel away because he was too stubborn to admit that his uncle's arguments were better than his own.

Ezio sighted. He should go and apologize to the older man…

"I'm really sorry, _zio_ Mario." Ezio muttered. "I just wasn't appealed by the thought of leaving again and this time for so long and to a different country. I understand now that this only to help me."

Mario chuckled lightly before he burst out in laugher.

"_Nipote_, you sound like I'm sending you to prison! _Germania _consists of many interesting countries."

"Many interesting countries? I don't understand."

Mario shook his head.

"You should have paid more attention to your lessons in politics! In fact, the county 'Germany' doesn't exist. The _Sacro Romano Impero_ is a very complex union of different countries. You can imagine it as many countries with an own government, but there is also one emperor with power over every region in this union. But all you have to know for now that you'll have to travel in the Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg. My friend lives in the city of Brunswick; it's the biggest city there and I'm going to send word that you'll arrive there soon, so one of his men will await you in the city.

"Sounds good…" Ezio replied.

A grin spread on Mario's face.

"Don't look so depressed, Ezio! I'm sure that once you see the girls there, you'll thank me for sending you to _Germania_."

"I doubt that" Ezio huffed. "Italian girls are and will ever be the best."

"And you are sure that you don't think of a certain Italian girl, _nipote_?" Mario asked still grinning.

"And what if I think of a certain girl?" Ezio responded pissed.

Mario's amused expression vanished instantly.

"Ezio, if she was nobility, she'll be married by now. Believe me, there are few woman who are strong enough to stay at an assassin's side. Your _madre_ is one of them… Your _padre_ was a very lucky man."

"Strong?" Ezio asked confused. "But _madre _isn't very strong. She always needs help with carrying her stuff."

Mario facepalmed.

"I'm not talking about physical strength, _stupido_. Emotional strength is what matters."

"And you think one of those ugly German women is 'emotional strong'? They are dumb and do everything they are told to do."

"Oh really? How do you know?" Mario asked grinning.

"Everybody knows!" Ezio replied frustrated.

"Just like everyone knows that assassins are evil murderers?"

Ezio didn't know what to answer. His uncle had a point.

"German girls are nothing like you think, Ezio_._ In fact, they are hard to tame – especially in bed"

"Do you speak out of experience?" Ezio smirked.

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't – I suggest you find out yourself whether it's true or not."

"Whatever, I guess I should prepare myself for leaving now."

"That's a good idea. Maybe you should pack an extra bag for the broken hearts."

Ezio rolled his eyes.

"I have a thing for beautiful women but I'm not _that_ bad. Besides, I'm going there to train and not to find myself a woman."

"Why don't you use this opportunity to…-"

"Uncle!" Ezio interrupted Mario. "What's wrong with you today?!"

"Actually, I had a nice little chat with Claudia, concerning your relationships with several women back in _Firenze_ and…" Mario chuckled before Ezio interrupted him again.

"Ah, so it was my _sorellina_'s idea. I should have known."

"Don't blame her, Ezio. I think too that you should get yourself a proper girlfriend. All those one-night stands you tried to hide from me aren't a solution."

"I'm almost 19, _zio _Mario! I want to enjoy life!"

"Fucking every girl in your surroundings isn't 'enjoying life'." Mario argued.

"Goodnight, uncle" Ezio huffed without reacting to Mario's previous comment. "I'll see you tomorrow before I'm leaving."

Ezio left the room and Mario sighted. He didn't want their last conversation to be a fight, but he couldn't change it now.

Ezio lay in his bed but he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt his thirst for adventure deep inside of him. New surroundings, missions and acquaintances awaited him. Maybe the training in Germany wouldn't be as bad as he thought when Mario told him today. He smiled and slowly he fell asleep.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. If you spotted any errors, please point them out. Reviews are appreciated and feel free to criticize me. I want to improve my writing skills and make this fanfiction as enjoyable as possible. **


	2. Ch 2: Arrival

**I finished the second chapter! My OC will make her first appearance here. If you want to know, what she looks like you can check out my drawing of her on my deviantART page (I put the link on my profile).**

**I want to thank **_**AzureVirgo**_** for the review, it means a lot to me.**

* * *

Translations:

_Danke, mein Herr_ – Thank you, Mister

_Tu sei l'assassino italiano? _– Are you the Italian assassin?

_Dummkopf_ – expression for a silly person (can be an insult)

_Mi dispiace – _I'm sorry

_bella donna_ – beautiful woman

_Non ci sono scusanti per il tuo comportamento – _There is no excuse for your behavior.

_Amore mio – _my love

_Guten Tag, meine Liebe – _Good day, my dear

_Meine Schöne_ – (my) beautiful

_Entschuldigung_ – Sorry

_Dieses Arschloch! Dieser dreckige kleine Schleimer! Am liebsten würde ich seinen erbärmlichen Kopf auf einen Pfahl aufspießen und vor das Stadttor stellen! – _This asshole! This dirty little toady! I would love to impale his miserable head on a stick and arrange it in front of the city gates!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Arrival

Ezio's travel northwards took longer than he expected. When he had crossed the Alps, he caught a little fever and had to stay with a farmer's family until he was feeling well again. Besides that, the journey passed smoothly and he was in a good mood when he reached his destination a few weeks later – the city of Brunswick in northern Germany.

He dismounted at the city gates and gave the stable boy a few coins so he would take good care of Ezio's horse.

"_Danke, mein Herr!"_ the boy said happily and a beaming smile appeared on his face.

Ezio needed a moment to understand to understand the fast words. He learned the language as a child, but never spoke it since then. Hopefully, one of the assassins here could speak Italian – otherwise he would be screwed. If he remembered correctly, the Italian language was relatively popular in the southern parts of the Holy Roman Empire, but he didn't know how it was in the north of the 'country'.

Ezio walked further into the town. His uncle said somebody would await him here, but how would the local brotherhood know he was finally there?

He let his gaze wander around and then he decided to wait at the piazza in front of a church, maybe on a bench. That would be unsuspicious and the German assassins could easily spot him – given that they weren't as ignorant and blind as the rumors claimed. Ezio sat down and it didn't take long before someone approached him.

It was a young woman with blonde hair which was plaited in two neat braids which almost reached her hip. Ezio let his hood shadow his face even more, hoping that the woman wouldn't come nearer. He couldn't risk getting in trouble in an unfamiliar city and it would be safer if no-one here knew his face.

His hopes were dashed when the woman sat down next to him and out of the corner of his eye Ezio spotted a basket she was carrying. If fortune favored him, she would let him be and leave soon.

Suddenly, the woman began to talk, causing Ezio to flinch.

"_Tu sei l'assassino italiano?" _she whispered silently and even Ezio could only barely hear her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he replied. He needed to make sure she was an ally before he revealed his identity. He wanted to use his Eagle vision but was distracted when the woman began to chuckle.

"Oh, please" she giggled. "Your clothes – especially the symbol of the brotherhood on your sash – are a dead giveaway. Plus, you answered in Italian. We are in Germany, _Dummkopf_."

Ezio raised his head to glare at this insolent woman but when he looked at her, he noticed the necklace with the symbol of the assassins. They already found him! Ezio couldn't help feeling impressed.

Now, that he knew the woman wasn't a threat and with his identity exposed anyway Ezio took his time to study her looks properly.

She was small, not taller than 1,50 meters and her female curves were hugged by a simple green dress with a large hood attached to it. She had put her hood down and Ezio could look directly in her ice blue eyes. Blonde hair and blue eyes – he had never seen a woman like this back in Italy and she was paler than the woman there too.

The young woman cleared her throat and Ezio realized he had been staring at her.

"_Mi dispiace" _he apologized immediately. "I didn't mean to stare, but your stunning beauty just captivated me, _bella donna_"

"Men" she huffed in response. "_Non ci sono scusanti per il tuo comportamento_. Keep your beautiful words yourself; you're all the same anyway."

"Do you really think so, _bella donna_? Maybe I'm the one who's different" Ezio said with a charming smile.

"I doubt it." She replied coldly. "And stop calling me that."

"But what shall I call you instead? Nothing seems adequate to your beauty…" Ezio said dramatically.

The woman rolled her eyes and Ezio held back a grin. Messing with stubborn women was so much fun.

"What do you think about '_amore mio'_?" he asked when the woman didn't answer.

"Sieglinde, just Sieglinde, okay? And you better shut your mouth now or I will give you the directions to the cesspool instead of leading you to our hideout – accidently, of course" she said with a false smile. "Now, come on, Mr. I-am-different. Our headquarters aren't far away from here."

"Hey!" Ezio complained. "I have a name, too"

"Congrats" Sieglinde replied sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to upset you. Let's have a new start, okay? I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze and I'm pleased to meet you."

Sieglinde sighted but introduced herself regardless. "I'm Sieglinde Stein. It's an honor to meet you, Ezio." She said and a small smile appeared on her face. "And please don't be sorry. I've been rude and I have to admit that I have difficulties chatting nicely with other people." She sighted again. "My brother teases me incessantly about it and even says I have to train conversing."

"Oh, you can always come to me to train talking" Ezio grinned.

"You better stop your chatter now" Sieglinde warned him. "The cesspool is still waiting for you."

Ezio raised his hands in defeat. He had no doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to carry out the threat.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut my mouth and you'll lead the way to the hideout"

"Splendid idea" she smirked. "The one with shutting your mouth could have been mine."

Ezio wanted to say something back but he couldn't think of an answer that wouldn't make him sound like a stubborn child. Plus, he said he would be silent and angering Sieglinde before they reached the assassin's hideout may not be the wisest action.

"It's not very far" she said. "Our headquarters are hidden near the center of the city."

"Wow, really?" Ezio asked. "I bet there are many advantages when you have your headquarters within the city. Gathering information, for example. Believe me, at Monterrigioni, it takes half an eternity before we get the news."

"Yes, this makes things a lot easier for the brotherhood here, but unfortunately there are more disadvantages than you may think" she sighted.

"For example…?" Ezio asked while raising one of his eyebrows.

Sieglinde's facial expression darkened.

"One is approaching us right now. Leave the talking to me; you would just screw everything up."

"I thought you were the one who wasn't good at talking" Ezio murmured.

"At least I can speak this countries language" Sieglinde retorted and even though Ezio didn't like to admit it, she had a point. He had completely forgotten that he wasn't in Italy anymore. Sieglinde spoke Italian with him and despite her accent he had just blocked out that this wasn't his home country.

The 'disadvantage' – as Sieglinde had put it before – was a young man with a red rose in his hand. He had an arrogant smile on his face and while he came nearer and nearer, Ezio heard Sieglinde groan next to him.

"_Guten Tag, meine Liebe_" the man said and tugged the rose behind Sieglinde's ear. "Who is this fellow you are walking with? Another suitor? Concurrence for me? Or did you want to make me jealous, _meine Schöne_?"

Sieglinde looked like she wanted to vomit.

"He's simply the son of a trading partner of my father" she lied quickly. "I'm showing him our beautiful city because he will stay here for a while. He wants to learn our language because… because…"

"…because I want to reach more customers in the future" Ezio helped out in German with his thick Italian accent.

"Oh yes, he is definitely in need of some language training" the man said while wrinkling his nose. "Anyway, I came here because I want you to visit me in…"

"_Entschuldigung_, but I will be very busy the next days, Johannes" Sieglinde interrupted him. "I won't have the time to visit anyone. Now, if you'll excuse us – we have to go."

Ezio hurried after Sieglinde who walked away quickly but gracefully at the same time.

* * *

"_Dieses Arschloch! Dieser dreckige kleine Schleimer! Am liebsten würde ich seinen erbärmlichen Kopf auf einen Pfahl aufspießen und vor das Stadttor stellen!" _

Ezio didn't understand a single word of Sieglinde's outburst of rage but he figured the things she said weren't very nice.

"Do I want to know what you just said?" Ezio asked grinning.

"No, probably not" she answered with her cheeks burning red. Why hadn't she better control over her anger? And now she was blushing like a lovestruck girl in front of this Italian idiot… But nevertheless, she was glad he didn't understand her swearing. He would probably make fun of her for the rest of his stay.

After a little walk they stopped and Sieglinde turned towards Ezio.

"We are there" she said. "Welcome to the hideout of the assassin's brotherhood of the Duchy of Brunswick-Lüneburg, Ezio Auditore!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Ch 3: Not an ordinary hideout

Chapter 3 – Not an ordinary hideout

**[A/N: I'm so sorry it took so much time to finish this chapter. I got distracted with other things and forgot I had a chapter for this fanfiction to write and upload. I want to thank ****Flufferz**** for her reviews; they motivated me to get done this chapter.]**

**Translations:**

_Markus, komm her – _Markus, come here

_Schwesterherz_ – term of endearment for a sister

_Hühnerfrikassee_ - blanquette of chicken

"_This_ is the hideout?" Ezio asked confused.

They stood in front of a small house and he couldn't think of a way to get more than three assassins in this building.

"Yes, these are our headquarters" Sieglinde answered.

"Pathetic" Ezio huffed. "In Italy, we use practically the whole village of Monteriggioni as our headquarters."

"Oh, how inconspicuously!" she retorted with irony dripping from her voice. "I'm sure the Templars will never notice a whole village full of assassins."

"At least we have enough assassins to fill a small town! If your brotherhood only needs that tiny _hovel_, it's a miracle that the Templars aren't in control here."

"You're so ignorant!" she huffed angrily. "There's no need for you to belittle our hideout. Just because you can't see it, it doesn't mean it isn't there. Our hideout is just like the assassins – invisible for almost everyone, but always there."

Ezio raised one of his eyebrows.

"How can you possibly hide a whole building?"

"We are well-known for our inventiveness" Sieglinde smirked. "Now, follow me and you'll see what I mean."

Ezio didn't really want to admit it, but he was curious. Were they really able to hide their true hideout in that flat?

He concentrated on her blond braids as he followed her into the small house. He remembered a girl with similar hair back in _Firenze_. These girl's braids were brown, not blond but apart from that, they were exactly the same. He smirked, as he recalled, what happened. The girl got in an argument with Claudia and ripped some of her hair out. Federico got revenge for their sister by cutting those two long plaits off in the night.

Maybe he would get send back to Italy if he cut Sieglinde's hair, too?

His smirk grew wider until he let his gaze wander around. There was only one room with a wooden floor in this building, not furniture and most certainly no assassin's hideout.

"Where is your great invisible hideout now?" he teased but Sieglinde simply ignored him and opened a necklace Ezio hadn't notice before. There were the assassin's insignia and a small key attached to it and Sieglinde shoved the basket she was carrying in Ezio's arms before she knelt down.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked and put the basket on the floor.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Sieglinde asked annoyed.

Ezio heard a lock open. Sieglinde stood up, clasped her necklace around her neck again and grabbed her basket from the floor. Then she opened a trapdoor Ezio didn't even notice when they entered the small room.

Sieglinde climbed down without hesitation and cursed when she dropped the basket accidently. Ezio followed her carefully. He didn't know what was down there, after all. He closed the trapdoor over his head and climbed down the ladder. Then he raised his head to look around and his jaw dropped. This was not what he was expecting after the small building. Hooded men ran around like ants, chatting happily with each other. The hideout was huge and – even crazier – it was _underground_. He spotted strange devices at the ceiling, maybe they were there to provide fresh air? He was fascinated by the idea of underground hideouts.

"_Markus, komm her!"_

Sieglinde's yelling brought Ezio back to reality. It was strange to hear the woman speaking her native language after she spoke Italian with him the whole time.

A young man – Ezio estimated him being a few years older than himself – ran over to them and ruffled Sieglinde's hair.

"_Schwesterherz!"_ he beamed happily.

"Ezio, this is Markus, my older brother. Markus, this is Ezio, the Italian assassin." Sieglinde introduced them to each other.

"Ah, so he finally arrived. Welcome in – or more precisely: under – Brunswick, Ezio."

While Ezio shook his hand, he examined the other man. Just like Sieglinde, he had blond hair and blue eyes, but he was tall and muscular, while his sister was rather small. He wore assassin robes similar to Ezio's with the slight difference that Markus' robe had black highlights instead of red ones.

"I have some organizing to do before lunch ends." Sieglinde excused herself. "Markus, please keep an eye on Ezio"

She disappeared into the crowd of assassins and Markus patted Ezio's shoulder.

"We better hurry" the German assassin said. "Or the rookies will eat all the food. Believe me, once they started eating, they won't stop until there's nothing left."

Laughing, Markus escorted Ezio through the hideout.

When they reached the dining hall, they sat down at one of the tables with food Ezio had never seen before he began to talk to the other assassin.

"What is this food?" he asked. "It tastes good. There's chicken in it, right?"

"Yes" Markus answered still chewing. "It's called _Hühnerfrikassee_, but I have no idea what other ingredients are in there. You can ask Sieglinde if it interests you this much."

"Your sister helps in the kitchen?"

Markus burst out in laugher.

"You'll never see my sister in a kitchen. If she ever offers you something to eat that she made herself, decline and run for your life. That girl can't cook.

"But what is she doing for the brotherhood if she doesn't help with the domestic chores? You can't tell me that she's an assassin!"

"Oh, she is an assassin, but not in the way you think." Markus grinned.

"Care to enlighten me?" Ezio asked rolling his eyes.

"Never, that would spoil the surprise." Markus chuckled.

Ezio decided to change the topic.

"You're a lot more talkative than your sister" he stated.

Markus nodded. "She's a bit antisocial, so I just talk for both of us."

"How sacrificially of you" Ezio said ironically.

"I know" Markus grinned. "I'm an angel"

Ezio rolled his eyes again but couldn't help to smile too. Markus' childish attitude was refreshing and it was nice to talk to someone of his own age – it made him feel like he was back home in _Firenze_ together with his brothers.

Suddenly a bell rang and all the assassins stood up to leave the room.

Markus gripped Ezio's wrist and dragged him through the crowd of white robes.

"We have to hurry, or the meeting hall will be crowded and we won't get any good seats."

"'Hurry, hurry, hurry' – the only thing I hear in this country is that I have to hurry!" Ezio complained.

"I thought, you wanted to know what my sister's work is?" Markus said and pulled Ezio with him.

"What makes you think I want to know more about your over-sarcastic sister?" Ezio grumbled.

"You said it yourself and besides, she isn't _that_ bad."

"Are you implying that she can be sweet and loving if she only wants to?"

"Yeah…" Markus answered slowly and warily. "But don't get any ideas. She is my sister"

"Don't worry" Ezio winked. "She's not my type anyway. I'm into fiery redheads, not pale blondes."

"If you say so…" Markus said but he didn't sound convinced.

Silently, they walked through the hallways towards the meeting hall.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me if I made mistakes, I was too lazy to proofread. I really hope I'll get the new chapter done soon… Otherwise I'll surely go to an extra hell for lazy writers ;)**


End file.
